Triple Date in Amusement Park!
by airi shirayuki
Summary: Miku diminta Kaito sang pacar untuk nge-date ke taman hiburan, tapi dengan syarat harus membawa dua temannya karena Kaito juga membawa dua temannya. Miku pun mengajak Rin yang penakut dan Luka yang jaim, sementara Kaito mengajak Len yang gak nyambung dan Gakupo yang rada' autis. Gimana jadinya?


**Triple Date in Amusement Park!**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

ai: Yay! ai balik lagi!. Ini fic yang ke-2 ku di fandom ini! *tidur(?)*. Sebenarnya ai tuh gak tahu harus diapain nih fic yang ke-2 jadi kalo aneh ai katakan emang aneh. Sungguhan, ai lagi buntu!. Bikin ni fic aja mokso!. Apa? fic yang sebelumnya? hehe...*garukgarukpala* nanti aja ya! tunggu aja deh!. Langsung aja ke TKP!

All chara: Emang kasus?

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid is not mine!**

**Bahkan ai gak kepikiran buat Vocaloid -_-"**

**Under licence of Yamaha Corp.**

**WARNING**

**Segala efek samping tidak ditanggung author *plak***

**RATE**

**K+**

**PAIRING**

**Rin Kagamine - Len Kagamine**

**Hatsune Miku - Kaito Shion**

**Luka Megurine - Gakupo Kamui**

**SUMMARY~**

**Miku diminta Kaito sang pacar untuk nge-date ke taman hiburan, tapi dengan syarat harus membawa dua temannya karena Kaito juga membawa dua temannya. Miku pun mengajak Rin yang penakut dan Luka yang jaim, sementara Kaito mengajak Len yang gak nyambung dan Gakupo yang rada' autis. Gimana jadinya?**

**One Shoot!**

**ENJOY!**

.

"Ri-chi!" terdengar dari belakang suara perempuan yang sangat bersemangat. Perempuan berambut teal panjang itu merangkul gadis berambut blonde pendek berpita putih.

"Miku-chan, ada apa?" tanya gadis blonde itu. Perempuan yang dipanggil Miku itu langsung tersenyum.

"Nee, Sabtu besok kamu ada acara gak?" Miku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ngg, sepertinya gak ada, kenapa?"

"Hehe, sebenarnya aku diajak Kaito ke taman hiburan. Dia memintaku membawa dua teman karena dia juga membawa dua temannya!"

"Jadi? apa aku harus lompat dari geddung terus nyebur ke laut tenggelam dimakan paus sambil bilang WOW gitu?"

"Kumohon ikutlah denganku!" Miku langsung sujud memohon.

"Ng...gimana ya...? kasih tahu gak ya...?"

"Huwee..." Miku menangis. Tangisan 1 liter.

"Hihi ayolah, Rin-chan ikut aja!" kata seorang gadis dibelakang gadis yang bernama Rin. Rin dan Miku menoleh dan kaget.

"Luka-san! bikin jantungan aja! sejak kapan Luka-san di belakangku?!" Luka tertawa kecil.

"Sejak Miku-chan bilang 'Nee, Sabtu besok kamu ada acara gak?' gitu!"

"Huwaa! itu sih sejak awal! kok aku gak merasakan keberadaan Luka-san ya?" Rin bingung.

"Ya itulah bakat terpendam sejak kecilnya Luka-chi..." Miku hanya bisa facepalm.

"Rin-chan ikut saja, aku juga ikut kok!" kata Luka polos. Rin dan Miku kaget. La, kok Miku juga kaget? padahal yang punya gawean Miku, kok ikut kaget?.

"Cius? Enelan? mi apa? Luka-chi juga ikut?" tanya Miku sembari mendekati Luka.

"Iya, memang napa?" Miku menatap lantai di bawahnya sambil mendekap tangannya di dada.

"Sebenarnya...Kaito bilang kepadaku kalau 'Miku my darling, jangan ajak makhluk merah muda ya, aku takut digigit!' begitu.." Luka mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu ia mendekat ke Miku dan mencubit kedua pipi gadis negi itu.

"Siapa yang mencoba mengarang guyonan garing itu haah?!" sekarang Luka diselubungi aura gelap dan bau yang menyengat karena sebenarnya di gedung sekolah ada penyemprotan demam berdarah *lha?lho?*.

"Huwee...khupwhikir twhadi besha bwikin brawa ywhang kwayak Bwhoea! (Kupikir tadi bisa bikin drama yang kayak Korea!)"

"Hoo, begitu ya..? Haeh?!" Luka semakin mencubiti pipi Miku. Bisa-bisa pipi Miku jadi melar kayak karet atau gulali *bayangkan*. Ah lihatlah, wajah Miku memerah. Kakinya tidak di atas permukaan lagi atau bisa dibilang terangkat. Mari kita tumpengan untuk mengenang jasa Hatsune Miku yang kita cintai~ *dihajar Miku beserta fansnya*.

"A..ampuni swha..ya...phadukha...ra...thu...Lu...eee..."

"Hwaa! Miku-chan K.O! dan pemenangnya adalah...Luka Megurine!" dan begitulah hasil pertandingan World Championship Boxing Women! (saking stressnya si author sampe melenceng -_-', **Back to Story!**). Dan pada saat itu juga Miku mengajak kedua temannya, Rin dan Luka ke taman hiburan bersama pacarnya, Kaito dan dua temannya.

.

.

~"~Hari Sabtu~"~

"Ung...dimana dia?" Miku menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari seseorang. Rin dan Luka yang berada di belakang Miku saat ini hanya diam sambil membantu mencari.

"Miku-chan, apa ciri-ciri pacarmu itu?" tanya Rin. Miku berpikir.

"Dia tinggi, rambut biru nge-jreng, dia selalu pake syal biru, dia suka es krim, bodoh, tak tahu malu, masa kecil kurang bahagia, trus..." Miku masih ngoceh sendiri soal pacarnya sementara Rin tak sengaja melihat seseorang berambut biru nge-jreng kayak laut tapi bukan laut, pake syal biru rajutan tapi bukan rajutan, sambil bawa es krim tapi bukan es krim *lha*. Pemuda itu memakai baju biru bertuliskan, 'I lope-lope Ice Cream Poreper Dech!' dengan jaket warna biru-putih. Rin menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Seperti itukah pacarmu?" Miku melihat arah tunjukan Rin.

"Ah ya ya, seperti itu! rambut biru laut tapi bukan laut, syal rajutan tapi bukan rajutan, suka es krim forever! Ah, itu kan dia?!" bodohnya Miku, udah dijelasin ciri-cirinya baru sadar kalo itu orangnya. Akhirnya Miku and prend menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kaito cayangku!" Miku berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya, pemuda itu menoleh lalu melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Miku my darling! sini-sini!" Rin dan Luka yang mendengar embel-embel **Cayang **en** Darling **langsung muntah berjamaah di semak-semak pinggir toko es krim. Kaito melihat Rin dan Luka yang baru kembali dari muntah berjamaah.

"Mereka your prend ya? makacih udah bawa prendmu, my darling!"

"Untukmu beruang asli pun akan kuberikan, cayangku!"

"Oh My Darling~!"

"Cayangku~!"

"Rin-chan, ayo kembali ke semak-semak sana.." ajak Luka dengan innocence. Rin mengangguk. Maka, mereka kembali ke semak-semak tadi yang entah kenapa sekarang jadi base camp mereka berdua.

.

"Nah, sekarang kita perkenalan dulu!" kata Kaito sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh cayangku, kau terlihat gagah~!"

"Terima kasih, my darling~!" aura lopelope keluar dari Miku dan Kaito.

"Lady's first!" kata Kaito dengan sopan.

"Kau semakin terhormat, cayangku~" Rin langsung nyikut perut Miku keras dengan SENGAJA.

"Itte..., Ri-chi ja'at..." Miku memegang perutnya yang sekarang sedang renovasi (habis kena sikut mulus).

"Aku Hatsune Miku! panggil saja Miku! yoroshiku!" Miku mengawali perkenalan Lady's side.

"Terus mereka.."

"Aku Luka Megurine."

"Rin Kagamiya." Kaito menaikkan alisnya.

"Namamu hampir mirip anak satu ini ya! mukamu juga mirip! rambutmu juga warnanya mirip! kena fotocopy ya~? mau kopi? ku foto'in ya?" Kaito yang garing menunjuk laki-laki agak pendek di sebelahnya. Rin dan laki itu saling pandang.

"Namaku Kaito, Kaito Shion! salam kenal ya!" Kaito memperkenalkan diri sambil nge-wink ala banci. Rin dan Luka berusaha membuang muntah di dalam perut *gimana tuh?*.

"Aku Gakupo Kamui! senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua~!" kata Gakupo dengan nada agak autis *dihajar*.

"Aku Len Kagamine! Hari ini Jepang berbunga ya~" gak nyambung emang. Dan memang kata Kaito kalo Gakupo rada' autis dan Len yang kalo bicara mesti gak nyambung. Saking gak nyambungnya author jadi kasihan. Kaito kok ngajak yang gak bener semua ya? apa emang itu gerombolannya?. Author tidak bermaksud menyinggung si character lho!.

"Nah, kalo udah perkenalan sekarang main!"

"Cayangku, aqyu pingin naik itcyu~" kata Miku dengan nada manja sambil meluk tangan kiri Kaito.

"Baiklah My darling, untukmu presiden akan kuberikan~!" Kaito dan Miku langsung ngacir duluan.

"Nee..nee...kamu Luka kan? ikut aku main yuks! aku pingin naik merry-go-round~!" Gakupo menghampiri Luka sambil mengeluarkan aura anak kecil. Luka yang gak bisa tahan sama anak kecil langsung ikut Gakupo.

"Yey! yey! Merry-go-round! naik sama aku yah?"

"Etto..., aku lihat aja deh! aku foto kamu aja ya?" kata Luka agak panik. Dia lebih memilih memoto orang aneh daripada kehilangan reputasi.

"Horey! Luka-chan bawa foto~!" dua orang itu langsung ngilang. Tinggal Rin dan Len.

"Rin, ayo ke Rumah hantu di sana!" tunjuk Len. Pada dasarnya Rin itu penakut, dia pasti langung menggeleng berat.

"Tapi...aku takut..." Len langsung menarik Rin ke rumah hantu.

"Udah, tenang aja! ada badut di luar!" saking gak nyambungnya Len sampe Rin teriak-nangis gak jelas.

.

**Miku-Kaito's Side~**

"My darling, ayo ke 'Lopelope Cave' di sana!"

"Untukmu tambang negi akan kuberikan, cayangku!"

"Oh, my darling!"

"Cayangku!"

"My darling!"

"Cayangku!"

"My-" yak cukup untuk side ini..

.

**Luka-Gakupo's Side~**

"Luka! Luka-chan, lihat aku! lihat aku! Foto aku dumz!" Gakupo sungguhan menaiki Merry-Go-Round yang sekarang ditonton banyak orang. Di sekitar Gakupo banyak anak-anak rata-rata di bawah umur 10 tahun yang naik. Luka pura-pura gak kenal dan memandang ke tempat lain sambil foto-foto narsis sendiri.

.

**Rin-Len's Side~**

Di dalam Rumah hantu...

"KYAAA!" Rin ketakutan hebat. Ia merangkul lengan kanan Len yang juga agak takut. Rin sudah gemetar setengah hidup.

BAAA!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rin berteriak histeris tingkat dewa. Bendungan di matanya sudah hampir jebol. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik punggung Len.

"L..Lenn-kun...sudah cukup...aku pingin pulang..."

"Te..tenang Rin, matahari itu terang kok!" saking gak nyambungnya Len, Rin jadi nangis tingkat dewa. Len melihat di depan ada sebuah cahaya.

"Ri..Rin...itu mungkin pintu keluarnya...ayo..tinggal sedikit lagi...!" mereka berjalan perlahan-lahan berharap sebuah pintu keluar penyelamat tapi...

JENG! JENG! (BGM)

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA" Rin dan Len berteriak melebihi gelombang ultrasonik. Tanpa sengaja mereka berpelukan. Dengan begini CATATAN DARI AUTHOR: **Rumah hantu adalah tempat terbaik jika ingin cari kesempatan.**

**"**Mungkinkah..hiks...kita akan...hiks...mati di sini...?" kata Rin yang ketakutan banget. Udah hampir diambang pingsan.

"Ja..jangan berkata begitu...aku...belum nulis wasiat...!" saking gak nyambungnya Len, Rin pun langsung lari meninggalkan Len yang sekarang sendirian di dalam ruang gelap.

"R..Rin...? RIN! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU! AKU PINGIN MAKAN BUBUR!" Len juga lari dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah hantu sialan itu. Saking gak nyambungnya Len hantu-hantu di dekat pintu keluar gak berani nakut-nakutin si Len entah kenapa.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itulah Miku dan Kaito semakin lengket, Luka dan Gakupo yang gak tahu status apa yang seharusnya author berikan, dan juga Rin dan Len yang sampai saat ini berhubungan dengan baik. Saling bertelepon ria, chatting, dan sebagainya. Menurut kalian, apakah mereka harus jadi pacar?.

**~OWARI~**

ai: Suer, gaje banget deh ni fic. Bahkan ai bingung mau dijadiin genre apa nih fic ancur. Si ai nulisnya friendship sama romance sih. Friendship mungkin masih ada lha romance? si Miku sama Kaito ya?. Ada unsur humor? gak tahu tuh ai gak jelas *lho?*. Ngg... ai gak punya sense humor! *kenyataan*. Tolong salurkan kritik dan saran kalian ke kotak Review di bawah ini. Nanti ai usahain nampilin balesan review fic ini di fic satunya (Our Perfect Melody Story chapter). Untuk yang **Our Perfect Melody Story** tinggal tunggu aja, ai udah bikin chapter selanjutnya, ok?. Sampai jumpa lagi!. Salam pramuka! (?).

Signature

airi shirayuki

Direktur utama Perguruan BahNgonoAe (?)


End file.
